legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Salmoneo Eus (Tactics)
Salmoneo Eus is the final boss of Glaecon. Background ... Abilities Salmoneo uses a single phase encounter with the help of five different archers which are on platforms. While an archer is active, the pillar it is standing on is attackable. On Master and above, Salmoneo uses artillery attacks supplied by Hawthorne. In addition, he uses two archers at once on Master. He enrages aftr 15 minutes. 'Salmoneo's Wrath' Every 45 seconds, bands of Glacial Warguards join the fight. *'Crystal Barrage': A barrage that deals 400,000 damage split between all members within a 10 yard cone of Salmoneo. On Master, enemies hit by this get a stack of '''Crystallized', increasing damage taken by Delayed Siege Blast by 40%. Lasts 10 seconds.'' *'Miasma Rupture': Forms a rupture underneath a random target's feet after 3 seconds. The rupture reduces all attributes by 30% (40% on Master) to all players within 15 yards of the rupture. *'Deathleech': Stabs a foe, inflicting a stack of Deathleech. The leech deals 17,648 irresistible damage to the target which heals Salmoneo and increases his damage dealt by 1% per stack of health received. Reduces movement speed by 25%. Being 20 yards away from Salmoneo removes the effect. *'Pillar Polarity': Switches pillars, unlocking the arsenal of one archer (two on Master), and makes that pillar attackable. **'Runes of Glaecon': Salmoneo charges himself with runes, *'Glacial Spite': For each archer's pillar destroyed, Salmoneo deals 5% less damage but attacks 10% faster. 'Hawthorne's Artillery' While Hawthorne isn't directly involved, he leaves his Diaum Siege Cannon on Master that attacks the raid. The cannon is attackable but only by magic and ranged users. *'Blood Barrage': Deals 115,608 - 127,431 damage to all members within a 6 yard circle, healing Salmoneo for the damage dealt. *'Explosive Blood': Fires a jet of explosive blood, dealing 300,000 damage to all members within a single area. *'Delayed Siege Blast': Fires a large siege round dealing 150,000 damage to the chosen target. The damage received is irresistible but can be blocked by pillars. 'Mirror Guard Archers' *'Singe Barrage': Deals 120,000 damage to all targets within an area for 6 seconds every second. Used by the Fire Archer. *'Volley of Icicles': Deals 75,000 damage to six (ten) random targets and reduces their movement speed by 30% for 6 seconds. *'Lightning Bolts': A rapid volley dealing 20,000 damage every 3 seconds (1.5 seconds) to all members of the raid. Lasts until pillar isn't active. *'Nether Rounds': Fires a round that charges in mid-air. After six seconds, the round will target one random player and follow them for 12 seconds. If it hits, the round deals 300,000 damage to the target and 40% of damage dealt to all raid members within 6 yards. *'Black Hole Arrow': Fires an arrow that deals 20,000 damage per 0.5 seconds to all members within the circle, and then expands into a Black Hole. Players that get sucked into the hole are dropped from the top of the room, dealing horrific falling damage. Tactics ... Quotes 'Intro' *Hawthorne de Diaum: Salmoneo, you cannot keep doing this, you KNOW that. *Salmoneo Eus: Why should I bother? We all know their "seven" can't do anything to me right now. *Hawthorne: Are you saying you have authority over them? I'm surprised you haven't been thrown an order of immediate execution. Were that to be said, I could do it myself. *Salmoneo: But you won't, Hawthorne. You know they need me. *Hawthorne: Your regime isn't in their interests or wishes. On my note, if it were not for your assistance in helping me in the killing of the Loss'end, I'd kill you myself. *Salmoneo: Remember Hawthorne, that is our little secret. *Hawthorne: It isn't a secret. The boy knows we were behind it. He even prevented fate when the whole world went in reverse. *Salmoneo: Bah. *Hawthorne: Even you come back into existence! When he killed you where you stood. *Salmoneo: Now won't be such a worry. If they are to kill me I'll escape. *Hawthorne: They? *Salmoneo: You fool. Do you not know how many powerful allies are out there? This damned artifact can't even reanimate the forces I need to hold them off! *Hawthorne: You are a fool, Salmoneo. Your petty desires will compromise us. *Salmoneo: It's not like they don't know enough already. If it's too dire, we'll just wait till someone or something resets the world again. *Hawthorne: Shut your mouth. If only you fully grasped, what the Seven know about the reasons about why that occurred... *Salmoneo: The world won't need to know, but anyways, we have visitors. *Hawthorne: They will have heard everything. *Salmoneo: It's like we all say- *''The door opens''. *Salmoneo: -Likely what the lord wants. *Hawthorne: I leave you to it, Salmoneo. After all, you're worthy of a lost cause. Your survival, if it be, then meet me south. *Tylious: So this is Salmoneo Eus. *Deathlius: And Hawthorne de Diaum. *Tylious: Friends of yours? *Deathlius: Two of my favourites. *Hawthorne: We'll settle our quarrels elsewhere, some other time, boy. *Salmoneo: You know not of what you deal with. 'Aggro' *Hawthorne is going to regret missing out on this! **He left his cannon here? Ha ha... he is overestimating you. 'Abilities' *I will rip you apart from the inside! *Archers of Glaecon! Obey my will! *May this rain of glass destroy you! 'Killing a player' *This is why you don't side with the loser! *You could never protect your comrades! *Hah... weak. 'Defeat' *No! Not this time! 'Outro' *''Salmoneo darts back to the back wall of the room.'' *Deathlius Loss'end: Where do you think you're going? *Salmoneo Eus: South, wherever that is. *''Deathlius leaps forward, thrusting Endbane into the wall, just missing Salmoneo''. *Salmoneo Eus: Sorry, but I'm not allowed to die yet. *''Tylious throws K'Chonal, grazing Salmoneo''. *Salmoneo: Sniveling whelp. You found some good allies Deathlius. *''Deathlius leaps and slashes the ground underneath Salmoneo, who teleports away to a higher level''. *Salmoneo Eus: Don't you understand? I CAN'T DIE YET. It is part of the Lord's plan. *Tylious Dawnbane: Lord? *Salmoneo: Our king. And your end. *''Salmoneo summons a spell, teleporting him away''. *''Deathlius thrusts Endbane into the ground, angered''. *Tylious Dawnbane: You'll get him next time. *Deathlius Loss'end: He got away. I need answers. *Tylious Dawnbane: In due time, you'll get them. Glaecon can't be the only hint of the Sun around here. *Deathlius Loss'end: You're right. Three times equal the charm, and that bastard better enjoy whatever life he has left, because he won't have another chance. *Tylious Dawnbane: We did win, Glaecon is free. Let us celebrate this, at least. *Deathlius Loss'end: Indeed, my friend. *''Scene cuts to Hawthorne, near Titan's Reign, and Salmoneo teleports near him''. *Hawthorne de Diaum: So you did survive. *Salmoneo Eus: You didn't think I would? *Hawthorne de Diaum: I didn't think you'd win. You're fighting some powerful foes. *Salmoneo Eus: Nothing defeats the Sun, nothing. *Hawthorne de Diaum: But they do get in the way. *Salmoneo Eus: You've got a silent glare. What is it Hawthorne? *Hawthorne de Diaum: Nova wants us for a gathering. *Salmoneo Eus: Nova? This must be serious. *Hawthorne: It is. We need to go, now. Don't think you'll be out of the clear Salmoneo. Nova will likely reprimand you for this. *Salmoneo Eus: Not if I bring back the deserter. Sin- something? *Hawthorne de Diaum: Give up Salmoneo. He isn't returning. But he has his own plans, which may aid us. *Salmoneo Eus: Nova would enjoy it. *Hawthorne de Diaum: She couldn't care less. And neither would the Lord. *''Salmoneo looks back at Glaecon''. *Salmoneo Eus: Hmph, so be it. Loot ... Achievements ... Notes ... Category:Glaecon bosses